Echostorm
Echostorm is a gorgeous Bengal she-cat with pale golden underside, pale markings around her face, and bright yellow eyes. Personality Echostorm is a strange cat, to say the least. Most of the time, she is a cat that has trouble behaving - she enjoys getting into trouble however she can, whether that means getting under a cat's paws or doing something outrageous that most cats wouldn't even dream of her doing. She could be aptly described as a headache at times, and that would be a description she prides herself on. There isn't much a filter between her brain and her mouth, and she has a tendency to say whatever comes to mind, even if it is inappropriate for the situation at hand. She has little to no sense of restraint and a lack of impulse control, doing what she wants when she wants, especially if it seems like it'll be fun. When she gets older, she will eventually get more in control of herself, but only by a small margin. Echopaw has a wild and lively imagination, and she tires of most things quickly. Mossball, tag, and wrestling, she will decide is too boring for her, and so she will come up with her own game - Echoball, where the only rule is that the same rule cannot be used twice. She has a tendency to get lost in her own head a lot, creating worlds based around strange rocks or shells she finds or getting lost in her mind thinking about something that doesn't quite make sense to her just yet. She also has an imaginary friend - a tiger that is much smaller than it should be. In fact, this tiger is only a little larger than herself, and will grow along with her. His name is Tuna. Tuna will often complain that being trapped in camp is boring - Echostorm will agree - and that tigers are much better than cats, and could beat the whole of WaveClan single-pawed - Echostorm will disagree. He is much more rational and aware of consequences to actions than Echostorm is, but other than a few vague warnings, he does nothing to actually stop her from doing anything. He is also sarcastic, opposed to Echostorm's tendency to be hypocritical about the things she dislikes. Later on in life, she will wonder if she's going insane, as she's the only cat that can see Tuna, but she won't worry about it too much - until it gets brought up by another cat, that is. Even then, she won't worry too much, as she thinks of Tuna as a friend, even if she'll eventually learn not to speak about him when she's older. She tends to play by "herself" a lot, whether she be wrestling with Tuna or playing a game that takes place in one of the elaborate worlds she came up with with the pretend tiger. While she is a generally competitive cat who doesn't enjoy losing, she isn't sore about it when it happens and will simply set a goal to try and do better next time. Surprisingly, Echostorm is a bit of an old soul, who will ask complicated questions in her kithood and apprenticeship and give out strong advice in her warriorhood. She enjoys attention and making other cats happy, and likes to be surrounded by laughter whenever she can. She can also be a sensitive cat, constantly worrying about her friends and family when she has a reason to and caring for them first in an event of an emergency rather than herself. At times, she can have a bit of short temper, which she will deal with by launching herself at whatever makes her angry, whether it be Musselkit or an apprentice or Tuna, and engage in a wrestling match with them that she tends to lose. As she spends most of her time surrounded by others and Tuna is always close to her side, when she really is alone she'll get lonely fast and desperately look for a cat to spend time with, no matter who it is. Should Tuna ever disappear and never come back, she would become depressed, unwilling to deal with her best friend's sudden departure. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song